Daily Even Quest Guide
'Daily Recovering Effect' Level 15 - 40 NPC - Recovering Effect Caster Players of level 15 - 40 can get the recovering effect from the Recovering Effect Caster every day. 'Daily Double Experience' Level 15 - 40 NPC - Double Experience Caster Players of level 15-40 can get the double experience effect from the Double Experience Caster every day. 'Fisherman's Friend' Level 20 - 60 NPC - Old Fisherman Players of level 20 - 60 can get one normal bait from the Old Fisherman in Dragon Village every day. 'Bodhi Leaf Reward' Level 70 - 100 NPC - Warlord Return Instructor (Jiaye Old Castle) If you have a Bodhi Left, you can find the Warlord Return Instructor in Jiaye Old Castle and exchange the Bodhi Leaf for experience. (Level 70 - 79 players can exchange 20 times every day, Level 80 - 89 players can excahnge'' 40 times'' every day, level 90 or above players can exchange 80 times every day.) ---- 'Legendary Zodiac' Level 15 - 100 'A Zodiac Fable I' NPC - Shi Xin Quest in Dragon Castle ::Come here, I want to tell you something. Shhhh... Do not let others know about this! I do not know if you have heard of this, but recently the Heaven King has sent 12 Zodiac Emissaries to earth. The King also issued "Chinese Zodiac Scripts". It is rumoured that you can exchange these for the blessings of the Heaven King! So... let me discuss plainly.. I have searched everywhere and learned that some demons and devils will keep those Chinese Zodiac Scripts for a while because they don't realize what they are! We don't want them around anyway, so if you can kill those demons and devils, we can collect the scripts! You can see that i am weak, so naturally I can not defeat them! And of course, you cannot decipher the divine scripts without my help! So let's work together to get these Chinese Zodiac Scripts, ok? As for the blessings from the Heaven King, we will split them 50/50. Do we have a deal? 'Mouse:' NPC - Zodiac Emissary Rat (Dragon Castle) Players above level 20 can go to Dragon Castle with 2 Chinese Zodiac Scripts and exchange them for 2000 experience with Zodiac Emissary Rat. 'Ox:' NPC - Zodiac Emissary Ox (Yellow Emperor Castle) Players above level 40 '''''can go to Yellow Emperor Castle with 6 Chinese Zodiac Scripts'' and exchange them for ''11000 experience'' with Zodiac Emissary Ox. '''Tiger: NPC - Zodiac Emissary Tiger 'Rabbit:' NPC - Zodiac Emissary Rabbit (Dragon Castle) Players above level 15 can go to Dragon Castle with'' 2 Chinese Zodiac Scripts'' and exchange them for 2500 Silver with Zodiac Emissary Rabbit. 'Dragon:' NPC - Zodiac Emissary Dragon 'Snake:' NPC - Zodiac Emissary Snake (Phoenix Village) Players above level 30 can go to Phoenix Village with 4 Chinese Zodiac Scripts ''and exchange them for ''5500 Experience with Zodiac Emissary Snake. 'Horse:' NPC - Zodiac Emissary Horse Player above'' level 50'' can go to Yellow Emperor Castle with 10 Chinese Zodiac Scripts and exchange them for 23000 experience with Zodiac Emissary House. 'Sheep:' NPC - Zodiac Emissary Sheep (Jiaye Old Castle) Players above level 70 can go to Jiaye Old Castle with'' 22 Chinese Zodiac Scripts'' and exchange them for 44000 experience with Zodiac Emissary sheep. 'Monkey:' NPC - Zodiac Emissary Monkey 'Rooster:' NPC - Zodiac Emissary Rooster (Fengdu) Players above level 60 ''can go to Fengodu with ''12 Chinese Zodiac Scripts ''and exchange them for ''30000 experience with Zodiac Emissary Rooster. 'Dog:' NPC - Zodiac Emissary Dog 'Pig:' NPC - Zodiac Emissary Pig (Yellow Emperor Castle) Players above level 40 can go to Yellow Emperor Castle with 25 Chinese Zodiac Scripts and exchange them for 8000 Sliver with Zodiac Emissary Pig. ---- 'Unfulfilled Destiny Level 30 - 60 NPC - Zhang Aler (Phoenix Village) In the year that the Nuwa clan was established, twenty female officers were cited by Goddess Nu Wa. In order to praise their outstanding performance. Nu Wa asked a painter to draw twenty '''''Lady Drawings. When the painter finished painting, these twenty officers decided to follow the fairy path and disappeared together. Several decades later, these female officers was told that their destiny in mortal world has not been fulfilled and they are not in the list of being promoted to become fairies. Therefore, these female officers decided to go back to the mortal world and complete their tasks. Unfufilled Destiny starts 00:00, 06:00, 12:00, 18:00 every day and it will last for one hour. You can apply to take part in the event in Phoenix Village. When the event begins, a certain number of Goddess elders will appear in the Phoenix Village region. You need to kill Warrior Goddesses and Fairy Goddesses first or hand in required items to exchange with the Phoenix Goddess and Dragon Goddess ''to get ''Lady Drawings as a reward. Meanwhile, you will also be given experience and money as a reward. If you want to exchange with the Dragon Goddess, you need to kill Warrior Goddesses and Fairy Goddesses and loot their Black Jade Head Omaments. (The Max. number of Black Jade Head Omaments you can carry is'' one.) If you want to exchange with the '''Phoenix Goddess'. then you need to use production skills to collect materials. After you have collected enough Lady Drawings, you can go to talk with Master Painter Wu Tao Tse and exchange for various treasures with him. Otherwise, if you kill Dragon Goddess and loot candles, you can go to visit Huangi's Statue. You will have a chance to get some exceptional items. Look for Fairy and''' Verita''' in Phoenix Village. Slay them with your team, bring the Black Jade Headwear ''they drop to Female Phoenix in Phoenix Village and receive experience and ''The Portrait of Lady as a reward, which can be graded for excellent items from Wu Tao Tse in Phoenix Village! NPC - Froststone Statue Bring 15 piles of Frost Fragrant Candle Ash to the Froststone Statue. NPC - Sentimental Snow Statue Bring 15 piles of Snow Frangrant Candle Ash to the Sentimental Snow Statue. NPC - Lianyao Stone Statue Bring 15 piles of Lianyao Frangrant Candle Ash to the Lianyao Stone Statue. NPC - Yuzhu Statue Bring 15 piles of Yuzhu Fragrant Candle Ash to the Yuzhu Statue. NPC - Huangi's Statue Bring 15 piles of Fragrant Candle Ash to the Statue. ---- 'Five-Coloured Furnace' 'Bonds of this World 1' NPC - During the game of Unended Attachment, Male Phoenix and Female Phoenix will appear near the Goddess Statue in Fengsiag. You can exhange Purple Jade Plaster, Red Yinyang Sword, Green Locking Armour, Green Silk Clothes or Gold Star Hairpin with the phienix to receive Portrait Pieces. (Tip: Participating in the activity of Five-Coloured Furnace is required for this quest.) ---- 'The Chivalrous Tasks' 'Battle Preparation' Level 25 - 100 NPC - Master of Rong Huo Tang A mysterious organization, the Chivalrous tasks players with repeat quests every day. The first 10 steps of Battle Preparation will grant you double experience. Ready for War Master of Rong Huo Tang has asked you to collect certain processing material and report to him. Please open the quest panel to check the quest target. (Tip: This item can be gained by collecting skill.) Medicine Exchange Use the Letter of Master Pu Yu to exchange with the Master of Rong Huo Tang to get a Cultivation Bag or Craftsman's Bag. 'World Salvation' Level 25 - 100 NPC - Master of Pu Yu Tang A mysterious organization, the Chivalrous tasks players with repeat quests every day. World Salvation can be completed 10 times every day. Great amount of experience will be rewarded. World Relief Pu Yu Tang is a charity organization which helps poor people. However, we are mostly young girls and we can only do a little to help people. You look so nice, could you help us out? We'll rewared you with some of our famous medicine! You can get the quest Help the World here. After you have accepted this quest, you will need to pay some Gold Coins to get a package of Disaster-relief Food. Use it to get the Corrdinates of a location that needs help. When you have arrived at the Corrdinates, use the Disaster-relief Food again, and you will see the NPC who needs you help. Come back to me when you finished this quest . I will award you with a lot experience. Help the World quest can be done up to 10 times a day. For every 5 times you finish it, you will get a Letter from Master of Pu Yu Tang, with which you can exchange for a Cultivation Bag or a Craftsman's Bag at the Master of Rong Huo Tang's. The Chivalrous Team of Life Are you willing to help the poor? I will give you a Letter from Master Pu Yu by finishing each 5 rounds of this quest, and you can complete the quest up to 10 times a day. This quest will cost you some coins. 'To Defeat Evil (TDE)' Level 25 - 100 NPC - Master of Jing Lei Tang A mysterious organization, the Chivalrous Team tasks players with repeat quests every day.'' To Defeat Evil'' can be completed 20 times every day. Master of Jing Lei Tang Really? You are studying Kung Fu? Great! I am the master of Jing Lei Tang. Jing Lei Tang is an organization that represents justice! If you have come to help punish criminals, you're in the right place! The criminals we hunt down always have Chapters of Ancient Books with them. With that chapter, you will be able to get the Ancient Book Quest! It will be great for you studies! Do you want to fight criminals? Each higher step in this quest is worth more experience. 'Devil Hunter' Level 40-100 NPC - A mysterious organization, the Chivalrous tasks players with repeat quests every day. Devil Hunter can be completed 50 times every day. You should join a team to finish the quest. ---- 'Clan Mystery' Level 30 - 100 NPC - Players who want to keep good relationships with the 8 clans sould do this quest it can be completed 30 times every day. 'Celestial Level 20 - 100 NPC - Heaven Officers After the activity start, search for the traces of Fallen Celestials. As a reward for killing them, you can receive different '''''Spirit Beasts and a Hotohori Edict! The Hotohori Edict can be traded for excellent items from Gui Gu Zi! 'Devil Slaughter (DS)' Level 40 - 100 NPC - Raksasa (Zhuolu) Fend against 10 waves of monsters to win great amount of experience and coins! Team up with your best allies and talk in Raksasa in Yellow Emperor Castle! 'Sevenstar Double Experience' Level 40 - 100 NPC - The Sevenstar Immortal will ask you 20 treasure hunting quests. Try your luck! 'Dragon Cave' Level 80 - 100 NPC - Totems in different sceneries Who defeats the dragon, he rules the world! ---- 'Free Cultivating' Level 10 - 100 NPC - Cultivating Court Teleporter Daily free Cultivating Court is open. You can cultivate yourself for'' Half an Hour ''for free. 'Arena Trials' Level 10 - 100 NPC - Arena Managers Join the arena battles during the events, yo can win Dragon Mark: Sky. If you manage to win 10 matches, you can also obtain great amount of experience. 'Random Arena' Level 10 - 100 NPC - Arena Manager Random partners, random rewards! balanced arena mode, excellent rewards! Win the battles to gain more Exploit and Martial Techique Value! 'For My Guild' Level 30 - 100 NPC - Only players with a guild can accept the quest For My Guild can be completed only'' once ''ervery day. Category:Quest